Lieu de rencontre : Une banque
by plume 95
Summary: Bella et edward se rencontre dans une banque assez bizzard comme lieu de rencontre surtout si il y a un braquage en cours.
1. Chapter 1

_coucou tout le monde :)_

_C'est ma prmiére fiction je sais pas si ça vas vous plaire mais aprés avoir lu un tas de fiction sur twilight j'ai décidé de laisser libre cour a mon imagination _

_alors ne me jugé pas trop séverement. Une petite review de temps en temps me remontra mon moral pendant les période blanche merci a vous :D _

**POV Bella **

Comment est-ce que je suis en arrivé là dans cette banque ou les cris et les balles retentissent autours de moi.

Hier encore tout aller plus ou moins bien c'est fou comme tout peut changer en une fraction de seconde.

Et je suis bien placer pour le dire, je me rappel encore de ce soir là ou j'ai tout perdu. Je Suis Là térrorisé en attend

que tout se termine.

**POV Edward**

Un simple retirement d'argent et voilà ou ça me méne.

Je dois pas rester ici ça sent pas bon pas bon du tout même, devant moi il y une porte.

je décide d'y aller avant que ces malfrats me repére.

Mais avant que je puisse faire un pas je voie une femme térrorisé dans un coin. Elle a yeux perdu dans le vide, je cours la prend dans mes bras et passe la porte

Tout ça en moins de 10 seconde. Cette journée Promet.


	2. Chapter 2

_Voilà Voiloù Mon tout premiers chapitre let Read it :D_

**POV Edward**

Je courrai dans le couloir avec cette femme dans mes bras, elle ne semblait pas bougé d'un pouce ni même avoir idée de ce qu'il se passait elle ne répondait tous simplement plus. Je n'avais pas vraiment le temps de penser à ça car derrière moi j'entendais des bruits de pas. Toutes les portes que je tentais d'ouvrir étaient verrouillées. Les pas se rapprochaient de plus en plus, je tentais une ultime porte et elle s'ouvrie s'était un placard à balais assez étroit mais on devrait pouvoir rentrer à deux. Je rentra et verrouilla la porte

- J'étais sur qu'il y avait quelqu'un dans ce couloire.

-Tu vois bien qu'il y a personne et toute les portes sont verrouillées.

-Allons dire a James que tout est clean ici, on viendra tout revérifier plus tard je sais pas toi mais je le sens bien ce braquage laurent.

- On est que au début on peut encore rien affirmé.

Après avoir entendu cette discussion le nom de James refit surface dans mon esprit je l'avais déjà arrêté il y a 2 ans mais il s'est enfui il y a 2 semaine. Je soupira bruyamment, il avait été un sacré morceaux. James étais le plus grand braqueur du siècle mais il y avait pas que dans ce domaine qu'il excellait la prostitution la drogue et les fraude fiscale était compris dans ces talents si on pouvait vraiment les appelé comme ça , il avait des taupes partout même au FBI où je travaillais mais j'avais une petit chance de le remettre au trou Puisque il se trouve dans le même bâtiment que moi, il faut d'abord que je trouve un endroit sur et un moyen de contacter la base. Soudain quelque chose bougea, je l'avais complètement oublié. Elle me regarda et me demanda où on était.

-Comme tu peux le voir on est dans un placard à balais. Elle fit un petit sourire.

-ça je le sais mais pourquoi nous somme là ?

-On est ici parce que il y a un braquage qui a lieu au bout du couloire tu ne te souvient pas ? Elle sembla réfléchir un moment des larme commença à couler de ces magnifique yeux brun. Je la caressa les cheveux et lui dit que tout ira bien que je suis et qu'on s'en sortira avec un petit sourire, après quelque seconde elle se calma.

-On doit sortir d'ici lui dis-je, et trouvé un lieu sur pour pouvoir contacter quelqu'un.

-oui mais qui veux-tu contacter ?

-Une seule chose à la foi. Nous sortîmes du couloir et je sortis mon arme que j'avais toujours même quand je sortais en étant civile et non agent. la femme me regarda bizarrement et lui dit que je l'expliquerai toute les porte était verrouillé et je décida donc d'en forcé une. Je l'invitas à S'asseoir tout prés de moi par terre derrière la porte.

-Comment se fait-il que vous ayez une arme ?

-je suis un agent du FBI j'ai toujours une arme sur moi, elle hocha la tête bien sur cette information est confidentiel n'est ce pas lui dis-je en la regardant dans les yeux pour bien faire passer le message.

Bien sur dis t-elle avec empressement, je souris en faite comment t'appel tu ?

-Isabella swan mais je préfère qu'on m'appel bella question d'habitude.

-Ca te vas bien moi c'est Edward et euh moi je n'est pas de diminutif sauf Eddy mais je déteste qu'on m'appel comme ça lui dis-je en un sourire tout en sortant mon portable de ma poche. Elle rit légèrement. Elle avait un doux rire qui sonnait comme une musique a mes oreilles. Je composa le numéro de téléphone de mon patron sa sonna trois fois avant qu'il ne répond.

-Oui Edward que veux-tu je suis vraiment occupé il y a un braquage de banque à l'angle de la 5éme tout prés de chez toi d'ailleurs ils ont beaucoup d'otages…

- Oui je sais.

-ta vu ça à la télé, c'est vraiment un merdier ici. On pense tout que ces James qui est à L'auteur de tout ça… Il Commençait vraiment à m'agasé

-Je sais tout ça C'est bien James qui est à l'auteur de ça je le sais parce que j'y suis dans la banque.

-…

-Ben T'est toujours là ?

-Oui oui je sui là mais comment ce fait t'il que tu es à l'intérieure de la banque. Je lui raconta tout ce qui s'était passé et je lui dis aussi que bella était là.

-Ne bouge pas d'où tu es je te contact dans l'heure surtout ne fais rien sans mon accord tu nous sera peut-être d'une aide précieuse plus tard.

Bella me regarda et me demanda si on allait resté très longtemps je lui répondis que ça dépendait l'avancement des négociation. Elle trembla un peu et me dis qu'elle avait froid je la pris dans mes bras, et la sera contre moi, je la caressa les cheveux. Elle me dit tout doucement qu'elle avait peur. Je lui chuchotas que tout ira bien et elle s'endormit.

**POV Bella **

Je ne sais pas comment je suis arrivé dans ce placard, tous ce que je sais c'est que le belle homme en face de moi s'appelait Edward. Je dis bien belle homme parce que il avait ce que une femme pouvait rêvait un corps magnifique et un sourire à me faire faire une crise cardiaque. Mais c'est yeux était tous ce qu'il avait de merveilleux. Quand il m'avait proposé d'aller dans ses bras parce que j'avais froid j'acceptas sans broncher, mais il n'y avait pas que ça quand j'étais dans c'est bras je me sentais bien et rassurait. Cela fesait longtemps qu'une tel sensation de bien être m'était arrivé. Je m'endormis tout doucement et je n'arrivais pas à lutter contre le sommeil.

_Une petit reviews svp_


	3. Chapter 3

_voilà voiloù le chapitre suivant les choses commence à bougé._

**POV Bella **

Quand je me suis réveillé Edward n'était plus là. Je me suis mise à paniqué, peut-être qu'on l'avait eu, non pas possible sinon on m'aurait prit aussi où était-il passé. Je ne voulais pas rester ici tout seul. J'étais terrorisé de partir mais rester ici ne me disais rien non plus j'ai regardé trop de film d'horreur pour savoir qu'il ne vaut mieux ne pas rester. Il fallait faire un choix et je décidai donc de me lever et d'explorer les lieux. Je ressentais un mélange d'excitation et de peur mais je dois dire que la peur me gagné beaucoup plus. Je ne la laissa pas me gagné et ouvrie la porte discrètement, je jeta un petit coup d'œil aux alentours et ne vit personne. Je me faufilai dans le couloir. Les murs étaient blancs me rappelant les murs d'un hôpital, des mauvais souvenirs refit surface et je frissonna. Toutes les portes que je tentais d'ouvrir était fermée, c'était mauvais signe si un des braqueurs décidai de passer dans le couloirs, je n'aurai aucun endroit pour me cacher mais je décidai de continuer d'avancer. C'étais une mauvaise idée je le savais mais je ne sais pas pourquoi quelque chose me poussait à continuer.

J'arriva dans un couloir en cul de sac, je voulu faire demi tours mais un bruit attira mon attention. La porte devant moi était entre ouvert mais la lumière étais éteinte. Le bruit se fit plus fort s'était des raclement de chaise. Je me mis a paniqué que devais-je faire peut-être que c'était un innocent. Je pris mon courage à deux mains et m'avançai tout doucement.

**POV Edward**

Bella s'est endormie, on aurait dit un petit ange, 20 minute après quel se soit endormie Ben m'appela. Il me demanda si je pouvais partir en reconnaissance et en même temps trouver le post de contrôle des camera pour rétablir la connéction car il l'avaient couper. Il m'envoya une carte via mon Gsm pour voir l'emplacement du post de contrôle. Je laissa Bella là à contre cœur et je partis armée de mon arme. Je devais monter au dernier étage. J'utilisai les escaliers, des voix me parvenaient aux oreilles petit à petit. Arrivé aux dernière étage je les entendais distinctivement.

Il parait qu'un des agents du FBI est à l'intérieure.

Comment tu sais ça ?

James à réussi à faire infiltré une taupe dans la racine.

Il a réussi à faire ça

Oui Une Troupe et à sa recherche à ce moment même mais ils n'ont encore rien trouvé il est forcement quelque part. Ils me cherchaient apparemment Il Faut que je sois sur mes gardes. Un des braqueurs qui était là dis à l'autre qui descendait faire un rapport des lieux. Son coéquipier rentra dans la pièce, pendant que lui prenait la direction des escaliers où, je me trouvais Je me colla au mur et des qu'il mis un pied sur la marche des escaliers je l'attrapais mis ma main sur sa bouche, me plaça derrière lui, et l'étouffa en mettant mon bras autours de sa gorge je serra le plus fort possible jusqu'à ce que il ne montre plus aucune forme de débattement. Je le tirai jusque devant le post de contrôle, je sortit mon arme et ouvrit la porte. Le braqueur me regarda, je pointa mon arme en sa direction et lui dit ne surtout rien faire si il tenait à sa vie. Je me plaçai derrière lui toujours avec mon arme pointé sur son crâne. Je lui dis de rétablir les caméras et il exécuta, 10 Minute après Ben m'appela pour dire que tout était fait. Je Le va la cross de mon arme et assena un coup sur le crâne de braqueur, il tomba net. Je Pris l'autre braquer et le fit rentrée dans la pièce que je ferma à clé. Voilà une autre chose de faite. Je descendis les escaliers pour aller retrouvé ma Bella, ma Bella ça sonner très bien à mes oreilles. A ma grande surprise quand je rentra dans la pièce elle n'était plus là je paniqua. Où était-elle passé. L'équipe qui était chargé de me chercher l'avais peut-être vu et mince je n'aurais jamais dû la laisser seule ici. J'espère qu'il n'ont pas fait de mal je pourrai tué n'importe qui. J'avais soudain très mal au cœur comme si on m'avait implantais des poignards. Soudain j'entendis un cris perçant Bella.

**POV Bella**

Quand j'entra dans la pièce un homme était là battu jusqu'au sang lié à une chaise mais le plus pire c'est qu'il lui manqué un œil. Je laissa un cris perçant sortir de ma bouche je m'approcha de lui.

- Est ce que ça va monsieur était le seul mots qui me sortis de la bouche. Je Voyais très bien qu'il n'allait pas bien du tout mais pourquoi est-ce que il l'avait arraché un œil.

- Non J'ai mal. Gémit t'il

- Qui vous a fait ça. Les malfrats bien sur mais pourquoi le battre à mort ça passe mes son œil. Ils était si peu humains que ça. J'eu des frissons dans le dos en pensant à ce qu'il pouvait me faire.

- Ces les braqueur. Voyant que je regardai son œil ou plus tôt la cavité ou devrais être son œil il me dit que les braqueurs ont besoin de son œil pour atteindre le coffre fort car il le système marche avec une reconnaissance visuelle. J'en conclus donc que c'est le directeur de cette banque.

- Ah Ok je comprends mieux maintenant. Mais pourquoi ils ne vous ont tous simplement pas pris avec eux.

- Car j'ai refusé ils m'ont dit très bien c'est votre choix et leur chef ma retiré l'œil et mon bâillonné ici.

- Oh , j'étais triste pour lui. Attendez je vais vous détaché vous savez pas ou je pourrai trouvé quelque chose de coupant.

- Dans le 2éme tiroir il y a un ciseaux c'est tous que j'ai. J'essayai mais le ciseaux ne coupait pas cette corde.

- Vous savez pas ou je pourrai trouvé des couteaux. Les ciseaux ne serve à rien, on va y passait des heures pour rien.

- Si en bas dans le débarra, regardait dans le 2éme tiroir il y a une clé qui ouvre toute les pièce.

- Ok merci je reviens tout de suite lui dis-je dans un sourire.

- Faite attention à vous. Je retroussai le chemin que j'ai fait tout à l'heure pour descendre les escaliers que j'ai vu tout à l'heure. Je n'ai toujours pas retrouvé Edward alors que c'était mon premiers but j'espère que je vais le croisé dans ces couloirs interminable.

_une petit reviews me ferai plaisir :P_


	4. Chapter 4

_Merci pour toutes vos reviews ça fait chaux au cœur merci mille fois vous savez pas comme ça encourage !_

_Pour ceux qui veulent savoir je poste un chapitre tout les samedi._

_Alors Voilà voiloù le prochain chapitre_.

**POV James**

Ce braquage allait être mon moyen d'échappatoire. Les temps sont durs pendant les crises économiques mais l'argent n'est pas la seul cause. Je voulais montrer à tous ces flics de merde que je suis le plus grand, question d'égaux, et que mon intelligence surpasse ceux de ces trous de cul en uniforme. Les poulets. Je les déteste mes ça c'est une autre histoire. Mon plan va bien jusqu'à maintenant.

La première phas consistait à rentrée sans bavure, pas facile quand il y a une tonne de vigiles. On est donc rentrés en civile. Puis une fois rentrés on a endormis les vigiles un a un avec des sédatif. On connaissait bien les lieux pour y être venu plusieurs fois pendant deux semaine. Pendant cela un des notre qui sait fait passé pour un banquier est parti coupés les cameras resté plus qu'a tiré quelques coup de feux pour que tous le monde se taise et s'assois. L'art d'un braqueur de banque consiste à détournée l'attention des flics sur quelque chose pour pouvoirs sans aucun soucis et pour cela, on a apporté des tenus semblable au notre et nous avons obligésaux otages à les portés. Le plan A Est de sortir par la grande porte le plan B est de sortir par les égout, et oui tout une canalisation passent en dessous de cette banque. Des voitures nous attendaient sagement à 100 m d'ici et si on avait vraiment plus le choix on utiliserait l'hélicoptère qu'on exige contre les otages.

La deuxième consistait à trouver le directeur car on avait appris que le système de sécurité du coffre marchait avec une reconnaissance visuelle. Ce con n'a pas voulu coopérait, le pauvre ne savait pas qu'il ne fallait jamais jouer avec mes nerfs, j'ai très peu de patience. Je lui ai donc arraché l'œil mais il ne fallait pas que je le tue au cas si il faudrait utiliser le plan c, il nous fallait un otage de choix.

La troisième phase est en cours, extraire l'argent. Victoria s'en chargeait en ce moment même dans le QG du FBI. Eh oui j'avais réussis à faire rentré dans la racine depuis 2 ans maintenant avant même que je me fasse arrêter par Anthony Masen mais je savais que son vrai nom était Edward Cullen et qu'il prenait ce nom pour protégeais sa famille. Mon arrestation n'était qu'une comédie. Le vrai but pour lequel j'ai été en prison, c'est parce que j'avais besoin d'un vieil ami pour qu'il m'aide à mettre en place le plan du braquage du siècle 200 millions était en jeux. Je suis resté deux ans en prison car Victoria devait gravir peu à peu les échelons pour qu'elle puisse être digne de confiance et ne pas être soupçonné de quoi que ce soit. Bref ce plan m'avait pris des années pour être mis sur pied. A quelques heures de ma réussite, je jubilais intérieurement. Une sonnerie me sortit de mes rêveries.

-James je vous conseille fortement de vous rendre maintenant, vous éviterez la peine à perpétuité. Je souris intérieurement.

-Quoi pour me mettre une peine à 70 ça revient à la même chose dis-je en riant. Le négociateur bafouilla quelque chose dans ça barbe.

- Je veux ma bouffe où est-elle

-On l'a mais y a-t-il des blessés ?

-Oui deux lui dis-je

-Vos blessés contre la nourriture

-Je peux très bien les tués, Non hein je rigole d'accord. Je raccrocha. Marc fait nous sortir les 2 otages blessés et prend nous la bouffe.

-Oui mais on a un problème.

-Quoi lui dis-je avec des grands yeux

-Le directeur a disparu.

**POV Bella**

J'étais dans les escaliers quand j'entendis du bruit, des gens était en train de parler. Eh merde comment est-ce que je vais passer, je pris mon courage à deux mains et avança lentement. Il y avait deux couloirs à cet étage. Je pris le couloir en face du leur et je commençai à cherchés le débarras. J'étais tellement prise à regarder derrière moi que je ne vis pas le vase qui se trouvait devant moi. Il tomba dans un fracas énorme. Merde merde merde et triple merde pensais-je très fort. Bon je n'ai pas le temps de me auto affligeais et je couru. Je commençais à attendre des pas derrière moi. Ce couloirs tournait, je devais l'éliminait mais je n'avais pas le choix sinon c'est lui qui allait le faire. Devant moi je vis un extincteur je le pris et marcha très vite mais prudemment en asseyant de rien faire tombé cette fois. Très vite l'homme qui était derrière moi se trouva devant moi. On se trouvait à l'endroit ou le vase était tombé. Je le vis s'accroupir et regarder le vase c'étais le moment ou jamais. Je me rua sur lui et avec toute ma force l'assomma avec l'extincteur. Je resta là un moment à le regarder si quelqu'un m'avais dit hier que je serai la dans une banque avec un homme par terre que j'aurais assommé je lui aurait rit au nez. Moi qui était normalement une poule mouillé qui n'arrivés même pas à regarder un film d'horreur. C'est fou comme les gens peuvent changés quand leur vie en dépend. Je soupirai bruyamment. J'ouvris une porte derrière moi grâce à la clé que le directeur m'avait donnée. Et tira le corps jusque là mais avant de refermait la porte je pris l'arme du braqueur en pensant qu'elle me servira à quelque chose mon père avait été dans la police je sais comment me servir d'une arme. Je me remit à mes recherches et finis par trouvés le débarras. Je pris un couteau bien tranchant et regagna l'étage ou se trouvait l'homme.

- Vous y êtes arrivés ?

- Oui avec un petit problème mais ça va j'ai su gérer. Je vais vous détacher, mais après où irons nous je crois pas que c'est une bonne idée de rester ici.

- Oui en effet, je connais une sortit de secours que personne ne connais il ne figure même pas dans les plan de cette banque.

- Ok allons y alors. Au faite comment vous appelez vous.

- Moi c'est louis Maréchal.

- Isabelle Swan.

- Heureux d'avoir fait votre connaisance.

- Oui lui dis je en souriant. Moi aussi même si j'aurais espérer que ce soit dans d'autre circonstance. Louis avait du mal a marché donc je lui proposa mon aide. On descendait les escaliers non sans peine puis on arriva devant une pièce elle aurait pu être banale si juste à cotés il n'y aurais pas eu un en endroit pour mettre le code pour pouvoir ouvrir la porte. On entra dans la pièce une autre porte était devant nous. Il me demanda la clé et il ouvrit la porte. Il descendit en premiers les escaliers étroits. Je pouvais sentir une odeur d'humidité

- On est dans les égouts me dit le directeur tout un réseaux de canalisation se trouve en dessous de cette banque.

- Oh c'est bien pensait mais je ne crois pas que je vais vous suivre.

- Eh pour quoi cela me demanda t-il d'un air interrogateur

- Je dois retrouver quelqu'un vous y arriverais tout seul pour trouver la sortie.

- Oui bien sûr bonne chance alors et merci.

- De rien. Je remonta les escaliers et me retrouva toute seul dans le couloir. Je ne savais même pas pourquoi je suis remonté Edward était du FBI après tout il serait s'en sortir tout seul. Je ne savais même pas où aller pour le retrouver. Je décidai donc d'allait en premiers lieu où on été au tout début. J'espère que j'allais enfin le retrouver j'avais vraiment envie de le revoir juste une fois. Je montais les escaliers le corps lass toute l'excitation e l'adrénaline redescendit tout d'un coup.

_Voilà c'est tout pour ce chapitre. Pour le prochain un POV Edward s'impose mais où est-il passé! Une Petit Reviews Me ferais plaisir pour le next chapitre question de motivation :P_


End file.
